The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for computer-based education.
Educational software that tests a user's knowledge, coupled with the immediate scoring of answers, is well known in the art. For home use, a wide range of software is directed to various age groups including school-grade children. Thus, many educational programs are designed to be quite entertaining, with built-in tests being played as games having an underlying educational purpose. Thus, terms such as “student”, “player”, or “test-taker,” shall be understood to mean any participant in, or user of, educational software that tests the user's knowledge in a formal or informal manner.
Software which blends both fun and learning is often referred to as “edutainment” software. Some edutainment programs include “Mathblaster”, “Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego,” and “Word Munchers.” These edutainment programs (as well as certain other educational programs generally) present players with a series of increasingly difficult tests or puzzles, wherein players must correctly solve the present round before they are allowed to continue to the next round of play.
In the above-mentioned edutainment software, each player exists in isolation from all other players. This arrangement is reasonably well suited to informal, isolated learning, but lacks the comprehensive data collection/comparison features needed for formal test administration.
Another drawback of the existing home education software is that standardized entertainment elements often become repetitive and boring after seeing them for the third or fourth time. Users often stop using the software once the novelty has worn off.